


double trouble

by blue_roses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bday gift, established relationshp, i guess?? this is REALLY corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_roses/pseuds/blue_roses
Summary: “Victor,” Yuuri said. He was panting, he could feel the lack of breath in his own voice. “Yes Yuuri?” Victor was trying to play it cool, but Yuuri could tell he was tired too. He was just better at hiding it, and managed to pull off being reckless more often than Yuuri did. “Are you going to be my coach or my boyfriend?” Yuuri asked.“So I’m your boyfriend?” Victor responded. Yup. Yuuri had just asked the Boyfriend question, and gotten a yes. That could have been expected, but Yuuri most likely wouldn’t ever stop finding Victor surprising. He found he liked it that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bday gift for the lovely nicole!!! IM LOVE U!!! (go wish her a late happy bday on tunglr @shaytron <3) this is so corny but i hope its Okay!!!

   There were good reasons why Yuuri never considered skating in pairs. He never liked others having to rely on him for success, which only now he was only moving past now. Earlier, he’d forced himself to realize, Yuuri didn’t like trusting people. Because he didn’t fully see what he had around him, he never found himself giving his whole self in a way that pairs skating would require. Yuuri believed he was a work in progress in these regards, but still certainly getting somewhere.

   “So,” Yuuri said, “I’ve done team building exercises in Detroit. And I’m pretty sure this has _never_ been one of them.”

   Victor smiles, looks around as if he was pondering. But Yuuri knew better, Victor always had a set goal, and Yuuri was a little terrified when he saw the video. Yuuri kept his gaze straight in response, before Victor decided to look back.

   “Well, I thought it’d be fun! You know how it is, breaking ground an all that.”

   Yuuri sighed, “No Victor, I don’t know how it is.”

   “Then you’ll find out, won’t you Yuuri?” the way Victor said it was completely unfair, and Yuuri couldn’t help the way his heart skipped a beat. He thought it’d get used to it by now, but his heart always had other plans.

    “Okay,” Yuuri said. Above all else, he did have faith in Victor. So he’d try the part of the pairs routine Victor assigned, and he sure didn’t think about the fine print. When he was on the rink, he was alone, and that shouldn’t change.

   Three weeks later, it did in fact, change. Yuuri was pleased with his progress. Yuko had given him a bit of a look, but Yuuri didn’t notice it the way he probably should have. Yuuri was, because of this, a goddamn fool.

   “You didn’t know?” Victor said, “I’ll be doing the other half of the routine. My body is in your hands.” Yuuri thought of a few things: his upper arm strength (or lack thereof), the way Victor said those words, and the fact that he should not be having _those_ thoughts right now.

   “I’m going to do arm exercises. Right now,” was about all Yuuri managed to spit out before leaving the rink. No _wonder_ , all the regimens made sense. The world was all interconnected, the stars crossed, Yuuri had absolutely no idea what to do with himself.

    It took Yuuri about a week to finally get around to actually _having_ to practice with Victor. Which meant close contact, which Yuuri was more than used to at this point. His heart would only die a little, but it was the jumps that terrified him. Yuuri wasn’t solid on his jumps going solo, but the idea of jumping in Victor’s arms…

   Yuuri didn’t know how to feel. He knew he loved Victor, and he said he did. And Victor did love him too, they even kissed (three times). But the details of it, or the lengths he was willing to go to figure that out were all confusing. Yuuri wanted to get better, to win, and prove to himself and Victor that he was capable. He wanted to show the world his love.

   Victor insisted on making Yuuri do everything he could do before what Yuuri had creatively labeled The Jump. At first the protectiveness was a kind gesture as a coach, but eventually it just to be too much. Yuuri would try variations of The Jump, and he went to Minako, who just looked at him as if she knew something he didn’t. Because all Yuuri knew was that this practice was a mix of annoying and frustrating.

     “Victor,” Yuuri said. He was panting, he could feel the lack of breath in his own voice.

     “Yes Yuuri?” Victor was trying to play it cool, but Yuuri could tell he was tired too. He was just better at hiding it, and managed to pull off being reckless more often than Yuuri did.

    “Are you going to be my coach or my boyfriend?” Yuuri asked.

    “So I’m your boyfriend?” Victor responded. Yup. Yuuri had just asked the Boyfriend question, and gotten a yes. That could have been expected, but Yuuri most likely wouldn’t ever stop finding Victor surprising. He found he liked it that way.

    “Okay,” Yuuri said, “but the _point_ ,” Yuuri could practically feel himself blush (it’s less silly than it sounds), “is that I’m going to have to fall eventually. It’s the only way I’m going to improve.”

  Victor averted his eyes, muttered something Yuuri couldn’t hear and turned back, “Well, you’re right. I am being way too ridiculous aren’t I? Setting up this for my own motives and then saying you can’t. I hope you know by now I’m pretty selfish.”

   “Don’t worry,” Yuuri moved closer to Victor, “I’ve known for a while. Besides, on the plus side…” Yuuri tapped his nose, as a reminder of what happened during his first competition since Victor was his coach. And how his blood _didn’t_ stain Victor’s suit. Yuuri still felt a park of his heart crack when he remembered it, except the rest was filled with fondness.

    “As your student,” Yuuri managed to tap Victor’s nose without combusting, “ _and_ your boyfriend, I think your obligated to nurse me back to health. Put that selfishness to good work.”

   Victor was silent, and Yuuri took it as his cue to say he needed to practice more. He was probably melting the ice at that point, but when Victor told him to _start_ , Yuuri knew it was okay. When he fell once, twice, borderline thrice, he got up again as he knew he always would.  

  Plus, now that he realized this “exercise” was a bit of a scheme, he thought he could be a bit selfish as well.


End file.
